


Angelus Nix

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 17: Snow Angel





	Angelus Nix

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

It was cold out, a fresh snow falling on top of the already snowy ground, blanketing the city around you in white. You loved this time of year more than anything, and snow was one of your favorite parts of it. The glittering, white powder just made everything so much more beautiful than it normally was, especially the park that you and your significant other were walking through at the moment.

He was, as always, dressed like some runway model fresh out of Fashion Week, and you wondered again why in the world he was with you in the first place. Not that you weren't pretty in your own way, but you definitely didn't think of yourself as a supermodel or anything. Still, he was yours and you were thrilled with that fact.

Curious eyes turned in your direction and you glanced away with a light smile, “Something on your mind, love?”

Taking a sip of your espresso, you shook your head and then looked back up at him, “Nothing really, just reminding myself how lucky I am to be with you.” You said back to him, and Balthazar smiled as he always did when you admitted to thinking of him, and of how lucky you were.

His arm loosed itself from your grasp and came to circle around your waist, lending you some of his warmth, “If you're trying to flatter me, love, it's working.”

Rolling your eyes at the comment, you came to a stop and finished off your coffee before tossing the empty cup into the trash bin beside you. Turning to face him completely, you warmed when you felt his grace curl around you as his arms wrapped around your waist. You loved this angel more than anything in the world, and you were glad that you were getting to spend more time with him, especially during the holiday season.

Leaning up, you pressed a kiss against his lips that he returned as his arms held you a little tighter, just for a moment, until you leaned back from the kiss. His blue eyes locked on you as you slipped from his arms and gave him a playful grin that had him wondering what you were up to.

Turning away, you went off the pathway into the fresh powdering of snow on the ground, picking out your spot before turning back around to face him. Balthazar looked confused as you suddenly dropped down into the snow and started moving your arms and legs to create a snow angel.

You hadn't done anything like this since you were a kid, but for some reason there with Balthazar, it just seemed like something you wanted to do. The look on his face was priceless though, like he couldn't believe that his lover was flailing about in the snow like a child. But after a moment, the shocked look faded and he laughed as he watched you make the design in the snow before you sat up and carefully worked your way to your feet.

Without messing up your angel, you stepped back onto the path and tried to brush yourself off a little bit, “I haven't done that in a long time.” You admitted with a grin, though you shivered at how cold you were now that you'd been flailing about in the snow.

“I had thought you'd gone crazy, Y/N.” Balthazar joked as he reached out and pulled you to him, leaning down to press his lips to yours as one of his hands came up to cup the side of your face. It didn't last more than a moment or two before he leaned back to gaze down at you, “As quaint as your decoration there in the snow is, I prefer the angel now covered in snow.”

Even though he said that, he made sure no one was watching before using his grace to clean you up from the snow so that you wouldn't be so cold anymore. Sliding your arms around his shoulders, you pressed close as he wrapped you in his arms again, “I'm no angel, I believe that applies to you.”

“At least let a man try for flattery, darling.” He teased as he reached up to brush some of your (h/c) hair back from your face. Kissing your forehead, he let go and took your hand, coaxing you into movement again as you fell into step beside him. As the two of you walked, he glanced back over to you, “There is plenty of space on the back lawn for you to frolic about in the snow if you'd like. I quite enjoyed that little display.”

“I think you just want a reason to warm me up, Balthazar.” You gently accused as you glanced up at him and gave his hand a light squeeze that he returned as he met your gaze with his own.

The smirk that tugged at his lips was playful, “Indeed I do, and you'll love every moment of it, little snow angel.”

 


End file.
